Blaze of Glory
by Robin Starwing
Summary: AC5 Setting A pilot known for being unsafe to fly with has joined the Wardogs. When he is thrust into the CeresPacific War. Will his wild streak endanger everyone or save the world? BlazeXNagase Rated for Language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Namco owns Ace Combat 5, enough said.

Author's Note: To those who are familiar with my Legends in the Storm over in the Neverwinter Nights category; I am back online but I hit writer's block. I will return to that fic once I am able to think up a way to take it. For this one, I am going to follow others in what sides get what planes though I ain't changing anything about the planes as I think of this as an alternate Earth with a lot of the same companies. Now enjoy and also…R&R

**Blaze of Glory**

15 years ago, there was a war. Well, war's broken out here plenty of times before. They're tried to invade the south lands through the northern valley time and time again; luck was never on their side though, and their victories didn't last long.

They didn't realize that times had changed, facing one defeat after another and watching their nation dwindle. So they built up their industrial strength up to unprecedented heights, and used it to wage one final battle against the world.

That was 15 years ago...

They fought ferociously, but were utterly defeated. The Belkans then committed the unthinkable. They dropped nuclear weapons on their own soil, seeing this tragedy unfold before their own eyes, the victories countries vowed to throw down their weapons. The world was once again at peace; and thanks to them; it seemed it would last forever. On a distant island, far away from civilization, the protectors of the peace take to the skies…

* * *

A young boy with curly, short, black hair watched as his father took off in his plane. He called into the radio; "See you when you get home father." There was a reply as he said; "Yep, I will take you up after I get done Rob." The ten-year old watch as his father's plane lifted off to run the mail to the people up this far up in the northern parts of Osea. 

He than walked back to his aunt and mother at the control tower as they listened to the radios. It was just before the start of the Belkan War though no one knew that was coming as the young boy walked up and sat down at the small radio. It was his job to now listen and communicate with all the other bushpilots as they did their runs around this remote area.

That would be how this young man would learn of both his father's death and the start of the war as the pilots began to radio in distress calls as Belkan fighter jets streaked past and nearly collided with or shot down the planes. His father was one of those shot down as he yelled in; "Mayday! Mayday! Gunfire to rudder and left wing. Going do…" The rest was static as Robin Bodenne yelled for his mother or aunt to come running.

* * *

Present Day- 

September 23, 2010 1100 ZULU

"Blaze, this is Sand Island Control. You are cleared for landing, begin your approach." Came the voice over the radio as a young man began to approach the landing strip of this little island in the middle of the Pacific and Ceres Oceans. He looked out the side of the cockpit with a smile, as the F-5E just seemed to bend to his will. He began to use the ILS; which is short for Instrument Landing System and an upgrade as of late to the aging Tigers; upon the HUD to try to make it a perfect landing.

He brought up the airbrakes and lightened up on the throttle as he came closer to the runway; cutting power to around 50 of total as the plane went lower. He felt the rear wheels hit pavement and cut power even further as the front set of landing gear touched the pavement.

Robin began to than slowly apply brakes while cutting the power more till he was at taxing speeds. "Perfect landing Blaze, go to your assigned hangar and report to your squadron leader." Robin nodded and taxied to the hangar he had been told to park his jet in and waited for the flight crew to bring up the ladder. Opening the cockpit; he jumped out onto the ladder and nodded to the maintenance crew that would go over his plane to make sure there was no problems.

Standing in the door to the hangar was a rather large, burly man that seemed to be a bit older than most of the nuggets around here. He was obviously a head instructor here as the man walked towards Robin and asked; "So, are you the new guy they sent down to help replace the junior instructors we lost; First Lieutenant Robin 'Blaze' Bodenne? " Robin held saluted as he replied; "Yes sir." He had noted the Captain's insignia on his uniform and treated him as he would any superior officer.

"Good, I was worried your tendency to ignore orders and be a wild card would come with you. I am Captain Bartlett, the guy in charge of you along with some others. My call sign is Heartbreak One." Robin frowned slightly as that part of his reputation from Heirlark got down here. He was always more willing to pull moves in mid-air most instructors had warned students against. He also liked to dogfight at full afterburn; hence his call sign.

He followed the Bartlett into the Crew Ready Room and sat down along side a rather large guy. But that didn't catch his eyes as much as the woman before him did. She seemed very beautiful but frail yet she wore a flightsuit. "Hey, so you are the new guy?" Asked the big guy by him; "Yes, Robin, Blaze is my call sign." He nodded and said; "Alvin Davenport, you can call me Chopper though."

Bartlett had sat down and leaned back before sighing and sitting up again to look at them all before he spoke; "I know you don't like this, but we're short on people. Starting tomorrow all you nuggets are gonna be sitting alert. If we launch, stay glued to me up there."

He looked in the direction of the woman and said with a tone of command; "Nagase!" She replied back with; "Sir!" Bartlett gave a slight nod as he said; "Your flying number two on my wing, gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into." He than looked to Blaze and said; "You are number four and will be flying on Chopper's wing Bodenne." Robin nodded as Bartlett said; "Dismissed people." Blaze got up as he went to fetch his stuff from his jet and began to make his way to the crew lounge.

* * *

Robin sat down after tossing the duffel onto a bed as he looked up and closed his eyes. A quiet, feminine voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked to the source and saw the woman; Nagase from the Ready Room. "I saw you looking at me when you came in." Robin shrugged and said; "You don't see many women in the Air Force. Not going to begrudge you the lack of a three-piece set for it though if that is what you came in here to rant at me for. Actions prove whether you earned the right to where the wings; not biology." 

Nagase looked a little taken aback by his words before shaking her head and saying; "Actually, I was going to welcome you, but it is good to know you aren't some sexist pig. Second Lieutenant Kei 'Edge' Nagase." Robin nodded and patted the seat next to him on the couch as he said; "First Lieutenant Robin Bodenne. My call sign is Blaze, you might get a chance to find out why in a practice dogfight sometime." Nagase saluted as Robin shook his head and said; "Now don't go doing that bullshit. We are here in the Crew Lounge and I prefer to only have that done when you have to keep the Nuggets in line."

Nagase chuckled and said; "I understand that." She sat down as Robin closed his eyes and looked up. "So, I take it you were the only surviving trainee?" Nagase looked down and said; "Yes, how did you find out. They classified the whole thing." Robin said; "I had to pull some teeth but the commander up at Heirlark told me what happened. That is why I came a day earlier than was ordered, with the notice forwarded ahead."

Nagase nodded and said; "I assume you felt like you could help do something?" Robin nodded and replied; "You said it. Now, how about we get something to eat? I am starving." He got up and Nagase followed, she had to smile as the man walked ahead of her. "He does seem rather nice." She whispered under her breath as they went to eat some lunch in Sand Island's mess hall.


	2. Chapter 1: Shorebirds

A/N: In case anyone is wondering why the title; I chose it cause everytime I thought of what Blaze was like; the Bon Jovi song "Blaze of Glory" kept coming into my head.

Chapter 1: Shorebirds

Robin was eating his breakfast peacefully as Chopper sat down and said; "Man, wish they would find a way to make this stuff easier to digest. They expect us to fly on this crap?" Robin passed him the salt shaker and said; "That is why nature invented salt." Nagase soon joined them as she looked back to a group of nuggets and shook her head. Robin said; "Were they giving you a hard time?"

"Same stuff about being an in-flight hooker or stripper." She replied with a bit of a grumble as Robin got up and walked towards them. They stopped eating as Robin talked to them for a few minutes, growing slightly pale. As he walked away, they quickly cleaned their plates and ran off.

Edge asked; "Just what did you tell them?" Robin smiled and said; "Told them that even if you did get naked; they probably wouldn't be able to get it up." Nagase blushed furiously as Chopper laughed; "Damn kid! That probably did quite a number on their macho egos." He said as Nagase elbowed him while Robin said; "No, I actually told them that if I heard of them doing that to another woman again; I would personally drag them to the Emperor's office."

Chopper shook his head; "Colonel Perrault's office? I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Nagase had to smile as Bartlett came up to them. "Looks like they want us in the Ready Room for a briefing." Everyone nodded and quickly finished their breakfasts before leaving the empty trays as they headed to the briefing.

* * *

The foursome entered the ready room in full flight suits and carrying their helmets as Colonel Perrault; the Sand Island Base Commander; was standing to the side of a screen. Flanking him was Captain Hamilton as the large man cleared his throat; "At ease people!" He was bringing up a map through the computer system as he said; "We have ourselves an unidentified aircraft flying at high altitude that entered out airspace at 0730 hours. It was damaged by one of our SAMs and is slowly losing altitude. Further information reveals it to be a Strategic Reconnaissance Plane." The map showed where they were going to find this aircraft as it came up.

He than looked to Bartlett and said; "We need you to force them to land for identification; but no firing on them. Is that understood?" They signaled their understanding as Robin said; "What happens if it fires on us or makes a break for where ever it came from?" The Colonel shot him a look and said; "Ask for orders if that happens. You are not to fire. Is that understood? Dismissed!"

* * *

"This is Heartbreak One or Wardog Squadron." Said Captain Bartlett as they flew towards the damaged plane. The AWACS called out over the radio. "Wardog Squadron; this is AWACS, call sign Thunderhead." The man in the AWACS planed replied back; "Alright Wardog, listen up. You are NOT to fire on the aircraft. Is that understood?" Captain Bartlett replied back; "Roger Thunderhead. You hear that people?"

Nagase was the first to respond; "Wardog two, Roger" Chopper followed next with; "Wardog three, Roger that." Robin would of responded but his damn radio decided to disconnected; a swift slap to the control panel fixed that as Captain Barlett said; "Wardog four? Can you hear me kid? You better be making our tail son!"

Robin replied, "Sorry, I think I am going to have Pops check the damn radio when we get back. Command understood." Bartlett replied; "Looks like you're confident at least. Don't get seperated from me now." Chopper cut in next over the radio; "Man! I am glad you drew the short straw instead of me." Robin thought; _"Is it okay to shoot one of our own down?"_ Just as Bartlett came back over the radio; "Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport! Zip it! You need a nickname too?"

Choppers reply was typical him as his voice came over the speakers; "I respectfully ask to be called 'Chopper' sir! I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker." Bartlett just replied back with; "Hm, that does fit you well. I got a better nickname for you but I'll keep it to myself, okay?" Blaze smirked as Chopper's reply came over; "Aw! Cut me some slack man!"

Robin saw the damaged plane, an SU-24MR. It was a Tactical Recon variant of the Fencer and became very common towards the end of the Belkan War with Yuktobanian Air Forces for its speed and and agility. "Heartbreak One; I have a visual on the target."

Bartlett replied; "Tally ho; we've got company Let's go!" Bartlett spoke over the radio in response as they banked and hit the afterburners to catch up with the jet. Bartlett than said; "You are forbidden to fire until I give the command; understand?" Robin said, "Roger Wilco."

"Good boy." Bartlett replied as the formation leveled out; still on afterburner. Bartlett than said; "Alright, where's 'Motormouth' Chopper?" Robin chuckled over the radio as Chopper replied back with shock; "Wha…? That is your name for me?"

Bartlett came back with; "You've got a knack for comic dialogue. Mind sending the surrender request for me?" Chopper shot back; "Oh no, please; age before beauty." Bartlett's reply was had Robin cracking up in the cockpit over the radio as he said; "I'm real shy around strangers you know."

Chopper was forced to give in as he said; "Geez…testing, testing. Attention unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately. Uh, we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand. "

They buzzed all around the aircraft with Blaze doing a half roll to look down at the cockpit as he said to all of them over his radio; "I don't think he understands. Over!" That was when Thunderhead came in next and said. "Attention! We have more high-speed bogeys inbound. Approaching unidentified aircraft vector 280, altitude 6,000. Hold your fire until further orders."

Bartlett sounded rather impressed with that as he said; "Crossing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane huh?" He than did a turn that everyone else followed as he added; "Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings. Enemy inbound bearing 280, head on! You're not to fire until I say it's okay, got me?" Blaze said back; "Understood."

They began to close and Robin could make out they were Mig-21bis Fishbed-L and as they got closer; the lead plane opened up on them with a missile as the rest strafed with their guns. Chopper took on the role of Mr. Obvious as he said; "Heads up! They're firing on us!"

Bartlett was able to throw his missile off while everyone circled or looped. Blaze knew instinctively that Captain Bartlett would ignore what AWACS said as Thunderhead called out, "Wardog Squadron! Weapons safe! Hold your fire until further orders!" Chopper said the obvious again when he replied, "Oh come on! Those aren't blanks they're firing at us out there!"

Blaze meanwhile was already hitting the afterburner to full as he completed his turn and lined up with the first Mig; firing a Sparrow and shoving it in the back end and turning the Fishbed into a ball of fire. This alll happened just as Bartlett yelled to everyone; "Shut your mouth and fire back!" Blaze responded, "Got it covered!" Bartlett said; "So I see. Good kill Blaze! I may just keep your around after all."

"This is Edge! I got a bandit on my six!" Blaze said; "Come right at me and dive for the deck when I say! I'll take him out!" Edge did with some trepidation as they started to play a game of chicken it seemed. "Edge! Now!" Blaze called out as he flipped his plane, already firing his two guns while Edge dove out of the way with only a couple dozen feet between her, Blaze, and the enemy Mig that had it's canopy shattered by Blaze's guns.

Bartlett was too stunned to even process how crazy this kid was as Blaze had another bandit on his six. Blaze kept his plane inverted as he dove for the deck and did rolls and was even weaving back and forth in front of the Mig. The bandit through he finally had a lock and fired his missile just as Blaze cut his throttle and hit the airbrakes; slowing down. He than hit the afterburner again as he pulled the nose up and shot off the deck as he looped around. The Mig had been so taken by surprise and slowed down to much to evade the missile that hit his plane in the middle and split it in two with the fireball.

Edge was also quite shocked by everything this one pilot was doing as she realized why Blaze got the call sign he did. He was doing all this while having the afterburners on for the most part. That was when Thunderhead came in through all their radios as he commanded, "Captain Bartlett, this is Thunderhead. You are violating direct orders." Bartlett's reply was typical of the man. "Shove it!" Bartlett yelled. "I'm not going to watch anymore of my pilots die! We're going to shoot them all down kid." Blaze smiled as he got the last one with his guns. "Already done!" Bartlett looked to his watch and realized that the engagement didn't last even three minutes. Thunderhead was still yelling at them over the radio, "Wardog weapons safe! Hold you fire!"

Edge said; "We got four more bogeys inbound!" Blaze turned hard in their direction and said; "They are mine!" Chopper called out, "Hey! Leave some of them for us Blaze!" Blaze would leave some for them as he charged head on at full power. His third missile left its placement and hit its target head on as Blaze rolled upside down and yawed left to get the other one with his guns. The fireball that burst from near the engine told of the kill as the plane spiraled to the ground. AWACS wasn't shutting up still with what was next. "Wardog! I ordered weapons safe. Hold your fire until further orders!"

Edge would get one as she charged in and tried to copy Blaze's maneuver. The other one got out with minor damage only to be done in by Chopper. They formed up again with Bartlett in the lead as Thunderhead said; "All unknown bogey aircraft destroyed. All aircaft; return to base!" Robin rolled his eyes as Bartlett asked over the radio; "This is your Captain, can you hear my voice?" Blaze's reply came as the adreniline left his system; "Roger." Bartlett than said; "Good, looks like we can all hear each other. You all alive?" Blaze shook his head at the dumb question as his captain than added; "Alright, good work nuggets. Wardog 4, you still following us?" All he had to do was look back but Heartbreak One than said; "Well, to commemorate the fact that we all made it out of that battle alive, I'm gonna let you keep your nickname. From now on, I'm gonna call you 'Kid'. Got it? Good."

Chopper than added; "Man, I swear!" At what appeared to be his Captain treating the newcomer like an equal to him. They banked and began to head for base with combined kill count of eight; Robin becoming an Ace with six of the kills being his. Nagase couldn't help but start to think; _"Is what I heard about him on base true? That he is a danger to all around him in the sky?"_ As the planes soared through the clouds for home.


	3. Chapter 2: Reprimands

A/N: Finally got this chapter up! Sorry for the delay in getting this up but had real life bite me in the butt! In any event, here is the next installment in my tale.

Chapter 2: Reprimands

Robin stood in a line with Nagase and Chopper before him as the Colonel ripped into Captain Barlett for even ordering to fire but he knew the worst was being saved for him. He pulled moves out there that got him nearly kicked out of the Air Force. Only a few could see the brilliance in him. He just needed to learn from people willing to put up with his bouts of insubordination. Bartlett came out, angry and grumbling about fat ass beaurocrats that knew nothing of air combat. Nagase went in next as Perrault called her name and she got a reprimand; some of the words make Robin want to charge in there and give him a good pounding. Blaze could even tell Chopper was getting mad at the man with what he was saying.

Chopper went next as a pale Nagase left the room; pale not from any sort of sadness but from anger; judging by the look in her eyes. Chopper got off pretty light even with his motormouth. He left and looked to Robin with a look that said 'Watch out'. Robin nodded as he entered and stood at attention. The large, bulky commander just looked at Robin and said, "First Lieutenant Robin Bodenne."

He than stood up and began to circle him as he continued. "YOU were the first to really follow Captain Bartlett's orders…YOU downed six aircraft single-handedly and pulled a move that had it not been timed right; would of resulted in the deaths of two pilots instead of one." He stood before the man and growled slightly before speaking, "If it wasn't for the fact people at Central believe you have something to offer…I'd be drawing up your Dishonorable Discharge papers right now! You can thank Captain Bartlett I haven't, as he seems to think you are a gifted pilot. The likes of which that could even surpass the legendary Raven of the Belkan's Air Force."

Robin stood firm and asked; "Permission to speak freely?" Perrault sat down in his chair and said; "Granted but watch what you say." Robin nodded and said; "First off, you don't even have the AWACS tapes from the battle nor the Flight Data from the Black Boxes in our jets." He than looked to the man and added; "Also, if I EVER hear you call Nagase anything like you did today. I will contact Central Command and report it myself." He than turned and stormed out before Perrault could yell at him or even dismiss him. He didn't even see Nagase standing to the side of the door again.

* * *

Blaze was in the hangar going over his craft as Nagase said behind him; "Thank you for sticking up for me in there." Robin looked back and smiled at the young woman. "Hey, we are in the same Squadron…gotta watch each others six o'clocks." Nagase smiled as she asked; "What are you doing?" Robin looked to it and said; "Going over my plane to make sure everything is in working order." 

Nagase nodded and than asked, "How about getting something to eat and drink down in the Mess?" Robin shrugged and jumped off as he added; "Eh…why not? I could use the down time." He could see Bartlett, Pops, and Gennette; the reporter stuck here since the incident that brought him down here in the first place.

"I have to wonder why they even try to punish me. They know I will always be a damned danger in the air." Robin said as Nagase looked at him; "I thought you were brilliant. How did you manage that anyway?" Robin shrugged and said; "I just don't think about anything but the enemy and trying to catch them. Always been an aggressive fighter pilot." Edge nodded and asked; "So the reason you got the call sign Blaze I take it is from your tendency to dogfight in full afterburn?"

Robin smiled and said; "Yes it is. I always leave a 'tail of flame', as the joke goes. It was one of the things I first got reprimanded for but I still do it." Nagase was taken a back by how simply this man spoke of it. He had downed six planes nearly on his own before her and Chopper did mop up. But here he was, speaking of it like it was just second nature

She had originally came back to tell Perrault she was going to put in for a transfer as well as report him to central but heard what Blaze said after commander's rant. She changed her mind, knowing in her heart this man would stick up for her and the rest of the Squadron right besides Bartlett. She had to ask herself just how one man could be so headstrong and determined to do what he does. It was like he had a death wish almost.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Nagase and Robin sat across from each other. She looked him in the eyes as was startled to see that even when he was calm and collected, those eyes though held the full blaze of a living soul and one that wouldn't be extinguished without one hell of a battle. Robin than asked; "So, how did you get your call sign Edge?" Nagase smiled and took out something from a bag she had. "I like to workout when I get mad and was on my way to work off what that blockhead said to me before I stopped here." She brought out a katana with a smile and added; "I also like to push myself in an aircraft to the limits. One of those I trained with said I like to fly on the edge. That has since become my call sign." 

Robin smiled and added; "Glad to know I am not the only crazy one up in the sky." Nagase kicked him in the shin playfully and said; "Shut up!" The woman was smiling though as Robin replied, "Just being honest." She had to shake her head and stood up after finishing her meal. "Well, I better get to the gym before it closes."

"Yeah, I have something's to do myself." Robin replied as they walked out of the mess hall together. There would be two days of combat air patrols before their lives would be turned upside down and the friendship that was forming between them would become even tighter and make them into a fearsome force in the air during the coming months.


	4. Chapter 3: Open War

A/N: Another installment from yours truly. Been a long time since I last updated but I'm back now after life got busy and I got lost in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl as well as a few other games. By the way, Blaze's Tiger is his spare plane. Took me a bit to think up his actual plane though and decided on something special that will make this an OCxArcher as well. No better plane by the way in my estimation for Ace Combat 5. ^_^

Chapter 3: Open War

Robin slowly rolled out of his bed and got up. "Damn, what a night. These CAPs are getting to me. Wish they would hurry up and find out what is going on across that damn ocean at Murska. That is the only place those planes could of come from on that heading." He was still going over the battle two days ago and the one that happened before he came here.

"Just doesn't make any sense." Blaze said to his reflection in the mirror and than looked outside as the first rays of sunlight filtered through. "Note to self; when I finally retire. I am sleeping in till noon." He laughed as he turned to the door of his quarters and entered into the crew lounge to find Nagase with that book of hers. He figured to ask later just as Chopper came in with Captain Bartlett behind him.

"Guess what nuggets. They got a job for us again. We get to shoot toys from the sky. More in the briefing room so get some breakfast and eat on the run." Bartlett said as he looked about to them all. Blaze nodded and replied; "Great, they are going to send us to pilot's preschool." Nagase giggled as Chopper smirked.

"Just make sure all of you are ready to go an hour ago."

Robin said; "No rest for the wicked." As he got up and headed to get breakfast with Alvin and Kei following right behind him.

-----------------------------------

In the air, the squadron was making all haste for the drones as Thunderhead called out, ""Wardog! This is Thunderhead. Unmanned recon drones returning to spy vessel. Shoot them down before they get back to the ship." Bartlett came in next and said, "Sure thing, you got that gang?" Blaze looked about and said; "Roger. Let's go break their toys so we can go home." Bartlett said in response; "All right, lets go!" As they head at full throttle to the drones with the Captain saying for the third time; "Our orders are to not fire on the ship, understood?" Blaze smirked and said with a laugh; "Wilco! Can't we even ding it up a little?" Barlett said, "Good! Aim only for the recon drones. Show me what you got kid."

Blaze hit the afterburners as he strafed them with his guns and blew the first two drones out of the sky. Bartlett came back over and said; "How ya doin' kid? Pretty easy huh?" Blaze smiled and said; "This is too easy."

"Okay let's hurry up and finish this." Came the reply from Captain Bartlett as they headed towards and downed another pair of drones. Chopper spoke over the radio; "Time for a competition in kill scores." Blaze rolled his eyes and said, "If you want too." Chopper was closing in on Blaze as he than asked; "I'm glad there aren't any people in these things, aren't you?"

Blaze closed his eyes and said from his own experience, "Yes. I was eight when I lost my father to the Belkans. He was a bush pilot where I came from." There was a bit of silence over the radio as Edge closed in herself and dipped her left wing towards his plane. Bartlett came on for a moment to speak to Blaze. "Hey, Kid! Just got word your other plane arrived and is being prep'ed." Chopper finally broke the mood as well as he said, "So we can just shoot them down and not worry about it." That was when Blaze saw on his radar something he didn't want to see. "Looks like they don't like us breaking their toys." Thunderhead just ended up backing Blaze up as the AWACS commander said, "Warning high speed bogey's inbound."

"Same attack axis as before?" Bartlett questioned of the EC-767 crew. "That is confirmed; a bearing of 280 degrees. Same vector as last time." Bartlett came back over the radio as he said, "Damn! How many planes they got lined up at the border?" Blaze nodded as he counted the planes when Bartlett gave the order, "We have only four on our end. We'd better abort." The entire squadron turned to retreat to Sand Island with Chopper falling behind and soon being surrounded by enemy Fishbeds.

"Chopper! Hit the afterburner and haul your ass out of there!" Blaze commanded as Chopper replied back, "I can't make it! They're running me down." Bartlett replied back, "So you're taking the trail position today, Rock and Roller? Hold on. I'll clear your six o'clock for ya." Bartlett's Phantom banked left hard to the left as Robin sent the Tiger into Immelman Loop and started to head towards Chopper's jet at full throttle, a tail of flame coming out the back. "Time to party." He says over the radio as Edge brings up the rear of the formation.

In a matter of minutes, one of the Migs was already having to do extensive ACMs to try and shake Blaze but the ace was a trained aggressor himself as he used the guns to nail the Mig-21's fuel tanks and the plane exploded. "Wardog, you are not cleared to engage at this time!" Came the call from Thunderhead as well as the downing of two more Migs. "You just splashed an enemy without clearance to engage! What are you thinking Wardog." Blaze's thoughts were along the lines of leading the enemy to the AWACS and letting the bigger plane get shot at but that would be treason and Robin didn't like the idea of going to jail or getting the needle. A ball of fire signaled Bartlett having downed one.

But the it wasn't over yet as four more blips appeared on the radar. Robin looked to where they were coming from and his eyes went wide as he called out over the radio. "Blaze to squadron. We've got Fulcrums inbound!" The F-5E Tiger was more for training and simple missions like this. It wasn't build to take on on one of Yuktobania's premier dogfighters. It also was faster than the three Tigers and carried a 30mm cannon as oppossed to the Tiger's two 20mm cannons. Bartlett's Phantom would fair better in the engagement.

Too bad that two of the Mig's focused on Blaze as he went for the deck. Robin had to hope that they didn't have any look-down/shoot-down capability as he than brought the Tiger back up into a steep climb. Than he went to the left inverted as tracer fire raked where his plane had been. He looked back to see them both still following him and said, "You are going to hate me for what I am about to do baby." He slammed the air brakes and hit the flaps as he pulled up, and chopped throttle at the sametime. All in the hope that the faster Mig-29's would over shoot and than they would be having to fend Blaze off.

His gambit paid off as the two Yuke's went to either side of him. Blaze just kicked in the afterburner as he leveled it and slammed on his guns again. One of the Fulcrum's got several bullets up one of the engines, shutting it down as the plane tried to move out of the line of fire. A fatal error as it struck a fuel line that ignited and shut the engines off, sending the plane into a smoking deathroll. The other was out of gun range as Blaze locked in a missile. "Blaze! Fox Two!" He shouted the minute he got a lock and was rewarded with his third kill of the day. He looked to see the other Mig's blowing apart as Bartlett yelled over the radio. "Serves them right!" The air space was sanitized. But a warning as still beeping as Bartlett said, "Keep your head on a swivel people!" Blaze already knew the source of the warning but was too late calling it out as a radar-guided SAM was fired at Edge.

Nagase banked and turned while putting the afterburners on herself. Blaze was about to give chase on the missile and down it when the Captain pulled in between Edge and the missile, making it follow him as he tried to pull the same in the larger Phantom. But an explosion on his port side ended that notion as Nagase said, "Captain!" Bartlett just replied, "Save the Waterworks." He than added, "I'm just gonna bail out here. We can replace these things; it's getting the crew back alive that counts. Scramble the search and rescue copter and my reserve plane, okay?" Blaze nodded as he had a plane waiting for him back at base. The canopy blew off as Bartlett was ejected and his chute opened.

That was when the call came that would change all their lives. "Warning! Warning!"Thunderhead came over the radio. _"_Wardog Squadron, return to base immediately." Nagase yelled back. "But the rescue helicopter isn't here yet."

Thunderhead said back, "Leave that to them. Get back to base and rearm. The enemy has declared war on us!" Blaze was perplexed as that meant only one thing. "Repeat and clarify please?" He said, knowing what that answer was. "Yuktobania declared war two minutes ago! Now RTB and refit, now!"

-------------------------------

The Tiger's landed immediately as Blaze got out of his and said to a mechanic. "Is my prefered plane ready for takeoff?" The reply back was, "Yes Sir!" Blaze nodded and ran for the Wardog Hangar as Edge and Chopper watched. "What do you think he actually flies?" He said over the radio as Edge shrugged and said, "I do not know." There was a young woman with red hair in a flight suit by the hangar as Blaze stopped and nodded before they both ran in. "Why is he with that woman?" Nagase said, not knowing she was broadcasting still. "She is cute Edge but I didn't think you went that way."

Mechanics running around, fitting bombs to the underwing pylons. Edge just sighed and said, "Shove it Chopper." That was when mechanics in the hangar opened it wide and what rolled out was something Edge had only seen once in her lifetime save for wargames with the Navy's pilots...a F-14D Super Tomcat.

"Sand Island Tower, this is Blaze and Flare. We are ready for Take-off." Robin said over his radio to the control tower for the base.

The Tower sent back, "Permission granted Blaze! Get back up there and burn your way to St. Hewellet" The three planes taxied onto the runway and took for for Port St. Hewlett.

The Ceres-Pacific War had begun...


End file.
